


Don’t keep secrets

by Annabethsgirl



Category: Siren - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethsgirl/pseuds/Annabethsgirl
Summary: Ben and Maddie learn that Ryn’s been keeping secrets from them, and teach her why that’s a bad thing.





	Don’t keep secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this one ended up being Way longer then I expected, but I like it just fine.

Ryn woke that morning and silently got dressed, though she was usually the last of the trio to wake, she had made herself get up early this day, because she had places to go.

“And just were do you think you’re going?”, Maddie asked, raising at eyebrow at the early hour. “Want to walk, think like human”, she answered, but her tone was slightly off. “It’s too early for a walk, where are you really going?”, Ben asked, calling her out.

“Ryn not allowed to say, secret”, she answered. “Secret? What secret? Why are you keeping secrets from us?”, Maddie asked, completely stunned. “She tell me, our secret, like Maddie ask Ryn to keep secret of song from Ben”, Ryn answered. Maddie groaned when Ben shot her a questioning look, and she shot him an ‘I’ll tell you later’ look back.

“Who, who asked you to keep a secret?”, Ben asked, sharing a look with Maddie, both of them were very worried now.

“Xander love”, Ryn answered. “Nicole?”, Maddie asked, and Ryn nodded her head, “yes”. Maddie twined their fingers together, trying to be calm and patient. 

“What secret did she ask you to keep?”, Maddie demanded, for a moment Ryn hesitated, and both Ben and Maddie squeezed her fingers gently, offering reassurance.

“She...say, know who Ryn is, Ryn help soldiers, study Ryn like Ben and Maddie, soldiers make Ben safe”, their mermaid answered.

“Oh my god”, Maddie gasped, as the meaning of that, hit both of them like a hurricane. “That’s why they let us out of jail, because you agreed to go with them”, Ben stated, just to clarify. “Yes, Ryn help, keep Ben safe”. 

“Come back to bed”, Ben ordered, pulling her softly by the hand to guide her back to her spot, Maddie following suit on her other side. This way they both could hold her while they tried to think of what to do. Ryn snuggled into Maddie’s side, resting her head on one of her mates breasts, while Ben presses flush against her backside.

“Ben and Maddie are angry with Ryn?”, she asked sadly. “No, we’re not angry at you”, Maddie answered, softly running her fingers through Ryn hair with the hand that wasn’t entwined with her fingers, “we’re angry at Nicole for making you keep secrets, and worried about your safety.”

Ben gently rubbed soothing circles into her back with one hand, and held her free hand with his other. “You don’t need to keep secrets from us”, he murmured softly, “what did the soldiers do to you?”, this was the most critical question that they needed to know, but they weren’t sure that they were ready, or wanted to hear the answer.

“They took...tempter”, Ryn said, struggling as she always did with new words, and swiping their hands across her forehead, from left to right, using hand signals as she sometimes did. “Temperature”, Maddie corrected gently. “Ok, yes”, she answered, in her normal fashion.

“Did they do anything else?”, Ben asked, sharing a worried glance with Maddie over Ryn’s head. “They try...needle...cat...scan”, Ryn said, narrowing her brow slightly as she tried to recall the names of the things that they wanted to do. “Xander love say no”. Ben and Maddie shared another worried glance. “Nicole stopped them from doing more tests?”, Maddie asked. “Ok, yes”, Ryn responded in her usual way. 

Neither of the humans really knew how to react to that news. They were about to figure out a response, when there was a knock on the door. Sharing another look, Ben moved himself off the bed, “I’ll get it, you two stay here”. Maddie nodded, pulling Ryn closer into her embrace.

“Nicole, to what do we owe the honor?”, Ben’s voice drifted down from the hallway, and Maddie’s hold tightened protectively, causing the mermaid to squeeze her hand.

“I came to see Ryn, we were sopost to meet up today for some breakfast”, Nicole answered smoothly. “She’s still asleep, but I will tell her that you stopped by”, Ben answered tightly. “Is everything ok?”, Nicole asked, looking around the room from her place in the doorway, as Ben wouldn’t let her get any farther. “Everything’s fine, I just don’t want to wake the girls, since it’s pretty early”, Ben responded. “Ok, well, please tell Ryn that I dropped by”, with that, Nicole left, and Ben locked the door, before returning to bed.

For a while they just lay in the bed holding her, trying to figure out how to broach the subjects that needed to be addressed, the two most critical of which were not keeping secrets, and her safety.

“Ryn, I need you to listen to us, and trust us, can you do that?”, Ben asked her. “Ok, yes, Ryn trust”. “Ok”, Ben said, nodding his head, “from now on, you can’t keep secrets from us, especially ones that don’t keep you safe, ok?, you don’t go anywhere with anyone other then myself, Maddie, or Helen”. “Ben,”, Maddie intervened, giving him a look.

“Ben no trust Ryn”, she answered, sounding sad and a bit distraught. “I do trust you, but I want to keep you safe. The soldiers are not safe”. “Ryn know this”, she answered, sounding even more upset, “Ben not safe, in cage...like sister, Ben safe now”. Maddie started rubbing her back, trying to sooth the mermaid, “it’s ok, we’re going to keep you safe, and keep Ben safe, I promise”. That seemed to calm her down a least a little bit.

Ben let out a breathe, back tracking slightly. “Ok...will you at least ware the tracker, so that if you get in trouble, we can help you?”, “ok, yes”, Ryn replied. “Ok, good...just promise us that you won’t go with Nicole, or the soldiers again, it’s not safe”, Ben said firmly. “Ok, yes, Ryn no go”.

With that issue settled, Ben moved on to the other issue that had been bothering him. “You two have been keeping about the siren song from me?”. “Yes”, Ryn answered simply, “Maddie say to keep, not good for Ben to know”, that answer got a raised eyebrow from Ben, and another groan from Maddie. Ryn was just to honest for her, or Maddie’s own good it seemed.

“Apparently singing the song makes her feel good, makes her feel like she wants to sing it, needs to. I thought given your own struggles with it, that it would be better if we didn’t tell you. I thought that it would be bad for you to know “, Maddie admitted. “Song bad for Ben, and bad for Ryn, I think”, Ryn stated in her typical way. Ben just stared at them for a moment, then nodded, letting out another breathe. “Ok, thank you for telling me”, he responded, both glad and sad that he wasn’t the only one struggling with it. Maddie just nodded, and Ryn snuggled closer to him. 

Things had just gotten far more complicated, but for the moment, holding each other was far more important. Those issues would be for another day.


End file.
